


Baby Steps Series: Family Ties

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 601- Brian misses Justin, Michael and Ben prepare to send Hunter off to college. Gus turns five years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Rating: R for now (for language, sexual content) will become NC-17

Genre: Season 6 (with one major change in canon)

Notes: Season 6 series with one major change which will become obvious in the beginning of the fic.

Special Thanks: Thanks to the actors who gave us these wonderful characters whom we all love. Without them, there would be no QAF. So thank you.

Spoilers: Through 513

Warnings: None

________________  
"What about that?" Michael asked, pointing into the toy store window as he walked down the street with Brian. "That one’s nice."

Brian stopped and looked in the window at the shiny red two wheeler. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Too... red." He began to slowly start down the street once again.

Michael rushed to catch up with him. "The last one was too blue." he pointed out. "The one before that was... too gay."

"Well it was, wasn’t it?"

"I guess," Michael said. "But I mean... it’s just a bike."

Brian stopped. "Not just any bike, Mikey. Gus’ first two wheeler. This, as you know, is an important step in a young boy’s life. You remember when you learned, don’t you?"

Michael thought. "Sure," he replied. "My Uncle Vic taught me." He laughed. "I was so cut up and bloody. It took me hours. You remember when you learned?"

Brian nodded. "Taught myself. Claire never wanted to be bothered. My old man was drunk, my mother was drunk. That didn’t leave me anyone else. So I did it myself. Didn’t take me very long." Brian laughed. "And then I got hit by a car."

"What?!" Michael was shocked. "You never told me that."

"Yeah," Brian kept walking with him. "Broke my arm. And after... my son of a bitch father beat the shit out of me, I was the most fabulous kindergartner with my tiny wittle cast."

"Shit..."

"Hey, I survived. I always do." Brian said. "But that, Mikey... is why I’m teaching my kid how to ride a bike."

"Superdad," Michael swung his arm out around Brian’s waist. "So is... Justin coming in for the party?"

"I don’t know," Brian admitted.

"You saw him last weekend, right?" Michael was a bit surprised. "You used the Brown account as an excuse to drive up there."

"Yeah, I saw him." Brian continued to check out the store windows. "We spent all weekend together. He’s fucking busy, Mikey. Justin... is a fucking superstar out there." Brian stopped, looking in a window. "That’s the one."

"It looks... just like the last eight we saw." Michael began as Brian stepped away from him. "Brian..." he followed his best friend inside.

"Look at it, Mikey." Brian stood beside a forest green bicycle. "Isn’t it a thing of beauty?"

"It’s... nice."

"It’s more than nice." Brian looked it over. "It’s a fucking piece of art."

Michael laughed, watching Brian admire the bicycle. "If you say so. What about Justin?"

"What about Justin?"

"Did he say anything about Gus’ party?"

"Justin is too busy to even know his fucking name at this point." Brian explained. "He probably doesn’t even remember it’s the kid’s birthday. What do you think?" he changed the subject. "Bell or no bell?"

"Brian..."

"Right, no bell. The last thing my kid needs is a bike with a bell. I’ll take this one." He said to the clerk.

Michael followed Brian to the counter. "That’s not what I meant and you know it."

"Just because we’re fucking married doesn’t make me his fucking keeper. We agreed that before we tightened the noose. He’s got his life and I’ve got mine. Nothing’s changed. Except... the fucking around part. We put an end to that."

"You’re honestly telling me that the... what is it, almost seven months now that Justin’s been gone you haven’t fucked another guy?"

"I am telling you that in the past seven months since Justin’s been gone, I haven’t so much as had another guy suck me off."

Michael smiled, shaking his head. "Brian Kinney, you’ve really grown up."

"Shh," Brian hushed him. "Don’t tell anyone. I’m still holding onto my image."

"Oh, OK," Michael laughed. "I’ll keep that in mind."

Brian signed the credit card slip. "Gus is gonna fucking love this," he said proudly, admiring it.

"If he likes it half as much as you do," Michael laughed, "You’re like a ten year old in a candy shop."

"Or you in a comic book store." Brian teased him. "Let’s get the fuck out of here already. I’m starving. I need to eat before going to work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, work. It’s what people do to make money to buy all the nice, expensive things they want and need. Like a shiny new two wheeler." Brian wheeled the bike along with them. "You’ve got a kid heading off to college now. You should know the meaning of the word by now."

"Don’t remind me," Michael sighed. "Ben is freaking already."

"The professor needs to grow some balls. NYU isn’t even that fucking far from here. It’s not like the kid is going to California or some shit like that."

"Still," Michael entered the diner with him, Brian leaving the bicycle by the doorway. "He’s going to be away from home, on a campus in the city. You remember what college was like for you."

"Fuck yeah," Brian smiled, recalling it. "But I... am not your kid. Although you did raise me as your own." Brian paused. "I turned out OK despite the fact." Michael shoved him with a laugh.

"Well look at you two!" Debbie exclaimed as Brian and Michael took a seat. "You boys had a busy morning, I see. Gotta be ready for those kids. Can’t believe that little boy is gonna be five. When’s Sunshine coming in?"

"He’s not!" Brian said. "Christ. He didn’t say a fucking word about coming back to the Pitts. He’s happy where he is. Why the fuck would he want to come back?!"

Michael didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t go through this conversation again. Debbie, on the other hand, would never take Brian’s shit. "Because he fucking loves you." she said, resisting the urge to crack him in the back of the head. "That’s why. So don’t sit there and fucking think for one second that he wouldn’t come back here for you or that little angel son of yours!"

"Ma," Michael attempted to get her to ease up on Brian. "Can we just get some lunch... please."

"You’re fucking married now," Debbie wouldn’t back down.

"Like I told your son," Brian spit. "Justin has his life and I have mine. I don’t want him giving up what he loves just so that he can live in the Pitts with me. And I know that he would be saying the same exact thing." Brian stood from his seat. "I’m going to fucking work. Take care of the bike for me, Mikey."

"What am I supposed..." Michael couldn’t even finish his statement as Brian exited the diner.

"What crawled up his ass?" Debbie asked, pouring Michael some coffee.

"He misses Justin," Michael said softly with a sigh. "He’ll never admit it. Even now."

"How fucking hard is it to pick up a Goddamn phone and tell the guy... who you’re gonna spend the rest of your fucking life with that you love him and you miss him?"

"You’ve known Brian as long as I have." Michael sighed. "That’s who he is. It’s who he’s always been." Michael took a deep breath. "Who he’ll always be."

 

NEW YORK CITY

The Arnsworth Gallery was filled to capacity, wall to wall works of Justin Taylor. The pictures were dark, almost gloomy and morose, far different than anything else Justin had created in years. If viewing the young man’s work was taking a glimpse at his soul, one might think that the artist was torn in two. That the dark colors which filled his canvases were a way for him to scream out in agony and heartbreak. Justin’s demeanor never made it quite clear to his colleagues and acquaintances how he was feeling, but his artwork spoke volumes.

Justin walked the perimeter of the gallery, admiring his display. "This is going to be a fantastic shoe," Julie Morris said, following Justin at a distance. "Probably your best yet."

Julie had become Justin’s first friend once he reached New York. The art world could be a hard, mean place to live and surviving was most often difficult. Justin was so far from home, from his mother and sister, from his friends... from Brian. Having Julie around helped ease the homesickness a little. She reminded Justin a lot of Daphne, demeanor-wise. She kept him honest.

"I guess we’ll see," Justin said, taking a step back.

Julie gazed over at him, reading his eyes and expression. "Something’s the matter."

Justin sighed. "No it’s... It’s Gus’ birthday tomorrow. Brian’s son."

"It’s opening night tomorrow," Julie reminded him. "Big names coming to meet you, to see your work. This is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"I thought coming to New York was supposed to be my opportunity of a lifetime." Justin said. "I’ve been here for months, living in a shitty fucking apartment, reading a load of bill in the magazines and newspapers about how fabulous I am."

"It’s all true," Julie said gently. "You are fabulous."

"I could have been fabulous in Pittsburgh. I was fabulous in Pittsburgh." Justin took a seat on a bench before a sketch.

"No matter where you go you’ll be amazing, Justin. You’re a talented artist and such a special person. But... anyone looking deep enough would be able to see that you’re not happy. You haven’t been happy in months... except when you see Brian." Justin stood once again. "Justin! You miss him. I know that and you know that. There is no hiding it." Julie watched him step forward and begin removing the frames from the wall. "Justin what... what are you doing? What are you doing?!"

"They’re mine, right? I can do what I want with the,."

"You’re not gonna destroy them."

"Fuck no!" Justin said. "I’m taking them with me." Julie looked at him questioningly. "The opening is off."

"You can’t just up and leave."

"I have to. I’ll have my shit boxed up and sent back to Pittsburgh. I need to leave here/ I need to go home."

"What about your career?" Julie said.

"Even you said it. I’m fabulous. Whether I’m living in the fucking city or in the Pitts. I’ll still be fabulous. Fucking fabulous." Justin gathered up as many canvases as he could. "I’m going home."


	2. Baby Steps Series: Family Ties

"Tell me again why this is a good idea," Ted said, walking out of the conference room at Kinnetik with Cynthia.

"Because," Cynthia responded. "Brian has got... a lot of shit on his mind. Having this account sealed by the time he gets in tomorrow will really make life a lot easier for all of us."

"And the world will be a better place for ad execs everywhere," Brian said, entering and walking passed them into his office. "The world can sleep soundly tonight."

"Brian..." Cynthia and Ted followed him. "What are you doing here?"

Brian looked around. "Kinnetik, right?" he said. "Last time I checked, I owned the fucking place."

Ted stammered. "We just assumed that with Mel and Linds coming in..."

"What... have I always told you, Theodore?" Brian plopped down behind his desk. "We all know what happens when we ass-ume." He flipped through the pile of papers in front of him. "What the fuck is all this?"

Cynthia stood before him. "This is all the stuff for your new campaign with Brown," she said. "They’re gonna be here... tomorrow morning."

"Reschedule them" Brian said.

"But Brian..."

"I said... reschedule them. I have too much shit going on tomorrow to have to worry about Brown athletics on top of it all."

"I’ll... reschedule," Cynthia said.

"Good idea," Brian watched Cynthia leave the office. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, Ted was still standing there. "What, Theodore?"

"Nothing. You just... well you seem on edge." Ted pointed out.

"I don’t pay you to be observant. I pay you to crunch numbers. So why are you still standing in my office?"

"You’re supposed to be off today, shopping for Gus, getting ready for Mel and Lindsay..." 

"I think Debbie and Emmett have that under control. I would much rather be here, taking care of all the shit that I don’t want to do tomorrow." Brian sighed. "I have too much to worry about. There’s the fucking Brown account, a pitch on Monday for Calco Pharmaceuticals. Babylon’s got it’s official reopening tomorrow night and we just lost the fucking entertainment. I’m tired, I have a motherfucker of a headache, and I more or less feel like shit. Is there anything else you want to know?" Ted went to speak, but Brian stopped him. "And if you’re gonna ask me when Justin is coming in... don’t."

"Got it," Ted nodded. "We have everything under control here. Cynthia’s rescheduling Brown, the pharmaceutical pitch is set. Why don’t you go home... focus on just the Babylon party. Take some asprin or something."

"Did Ryan and Angela put together the boards?"

"Early this morning," Ted replied.

"And they changed the font and color of the text."

"Orange Modern."

"And the pitch is..."

"Set. It’s all taken care of. Go home. The world... won’t come crashing down if you take a break."

"Thank you for that... profound declaration, Theodore." Brian said, crossing back towards the door. "But I’m fine right where I am. And I have a job to do. So do you." He swung the door open. "So why don’t you scamper off if you want to keep it."

Ted sighed. "Right..." he said, watching Brian sink back into his chair. "Sure thing, Bri."

>>>>>>

"Son of a... bitch!" Michael cursed, dragging Gus’ bike into the house. He inspected it carefully to make sure he had put no dents or dings into it. "OK..." he continued. Michael stepped further into the home, stopping with raised eyebrows at the sight of Hunter, hovered over the sofa in a pair of red, plaid pajama pants and a gray tee shirt.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, crossing in front of him to grab the mail off the table.

"Collecting money for my college education," Hunter replied.

"In the couch?" Michael flipped through the endless bills. "You should be in bed, getting rid of that fever."

"It’s fucking boring in there." Hunter said. "A guy can only watch so many reruns a day. They had that episode of Maury on today where you gotta pick out the real chicks from a group of like twenty." He continued looking under the cushions. "Hey a tic-tac!"

"Don’t even think of putting that in your mouth." Michael sometimes thought he was dealing with a child. "What are you looking for?"

"Ten bucks." Hunter replied. Michael looked at him, questioningly. "I’m serious."

"Well it’s not going to just materialize out of thin air."

"It is if this is where I fucking lost it." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Watch it smart ass." Michael said firmly. He paused. "What do you need ten dollars for anyway?"

"Because it was mine," Hunter took a seat on the sofa.

Michael shook his head. "I got that part" he said "But why the frantic search right now?"

"I am not frantic" Hunter defended. "I’m just one of those last minute people. Like Brian."

Michael laughed. "Nobody is like Brian."

"Look. I wanted to get Gus something... for his birthday. The kid is only gonna be five once, right?" Hunter paused. "It’s the coolest fucking thing ever. But I was ten dollars short. I know I had the money."

"I’ll... I’ll give you the money" Michael said. Hunter had been working hard at the diner after school. He had seen the boy saving his money. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Get back in bed and get rid of that fever." Michael said. "If you go around those kids like that, you’ll get them sick too."

"Nobody has ever gotten me into bed for ten bucks." Hunter said, watching Michael fold his arms across his chest, shooting him that look that only a parent could give. "Alright, I’m going. Christ."

Michael watched Hunter drag his feet back upstairs to his bedroom. He tossed the bills down again, falling back on the sofa. He leaned his head back, shutting his eyes for what felt like just a minute, hearing a sound in the kitchen which jolted him

Michael opened his eyes, rubbed them to bring them into focus. "Hello?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Hello yourself," Ben smiled, coming out of the kitchen. You looked so beat when I came home, I didn’t have the heart to wake you." He sat down on the sofa beside him, giving him a deep, lingering kiss. "Rough day?" he said gently after pulling back.

"Not so much rough as it was long," Michael said. "Bike shopping with Brian... was interesting."

"Did he find something?" Ben asked.

Michael nodded, motioning towards the door. "It’s nice. It’ll be a great gift."

"Seeing Justin is going to make Gus happier than anything." Ben watched Michael sigh. "What?"

"We’re not all too sure that Justin is coming."

"What?" Ben didn’t believe it. "Why not?"

"Brian says.... Brian says that Justin is really... fucking busy." Michael paused. "He’s not sure Justin is even coming."

"Michael...." Ben began. "Can you honestly... tell me that you think that after everything, Justin won’t come in to see the kids, Mel and Linds... to spend some time with Brian."

"Brian misses him. He really misses him a lot."

"I know that," he said. "But... there is nothing we can do. It’s something Brian and Justin have to talk about. Something between them."

"Maybe you’re right," Michael sighed.

"I’m right," Ben said gently. There was a pause. "We’ll be there tomorrow when the girls come in. You’ll get to see your daughter. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to that."

"More than anything."

"If you could see your face..." Ben smiled. "Come on. I made dinner."

"It smells good."

"It’s dumplings, dumpling," Ben kissed him softly.

"Save it for later, please." Hunter said, padding down the stairs. "I’m fucking starving." He passed them, walking into the kitchen.

Michael and Ben exchanged glances. "Where did we go wrong?" Michael joked.

"I heard that!" Hunter called.

Ben shook his head with a smile, allowing Michael to enter the kitchen ahead of him.


	3. Baby Steps Series: Family Ties

"This is suicide," Ted walked with Emmett into the gym. "Wouldnï¿½t we have time for this later?"

"Not... if we want to be our absolute perfect selves for the party." Emmett beamed. "Weï¿½ll jazzercise, weï¿½ll go back get our facial, put on our most fabulous new clothes and join the party."

"Look whoï¿½s here," Ben was with Michael by the bikes.

"Looks like you two had the same idea as us," Ted smiled.

"I called Brian," Michael said. "Left a message...."

Ted sighed. "I wouldnï¿½t be surprised if he didnï¿½t show up. He really looked like shit yesterday."

"Brian... has a lot on his mind lately," Michael got off the cycle, walking with the three of them to the weights. "You know how he can get."

Ted sat down on the weight bench. "I donï¿½t know." he said. "This just seemed like more."

"You know.... you should really learn not to talk about somebody behind their back, Theodore." Brian dropped his bag by the weights. "Could come back to bite you in the ass."

"And we wouldnï¿½t want that now, would we?" Michael laughed. He looked over at Brian. "Where have you been this morning? I left you a message."

"Busy, Mikey." Brian said. "Iï¿½ve been busy. I had a meeting."

Ted looked confused. "I thought you cancelled your....."

"I had... a meeting" Brian stressed. "End of fucking story. Now somebody spot me." The men all exchanged glances. "Is somebody going to spot me or not.

"Iï¿½ve got it," Ben made his way over to Brian, Michael watching. A feeling of sudden dread washing over him.

"What is it sweetie?" Emmett asked. "You have that... somewhat unattractive thing going on with your face."

"Something isnï¿½t right" Michael said plainly. "I didnï¿½t see it before, but I see it now. Something... something really isnï¿½t right."

"What do you think it is?" Ted asked. "You donï¿½t.... you donï¿½t think heï¿½s sick again, do you?"

Michael swallowed. "I donï¿½t know" he replied. "I donï¿½t want to think so but...."

"Letï¿½s not jump to any conclusions, Michael" Emmett said. "It could be... nothing."

"And it could be what we all think it is," Michael said. "You canï¿½t tell me that youï¿½re not thinking the same exact thing." He looked at Ted and then Emmett, who both nodded slowly.

"So what do we do?" Ted asked. "Confront him?"

"And scare him away?" Emmett said. "That is not a very good idea."

"We have to leave him alone," Michael said. "He has to tell us on his own time."

"That went over well last time." Ted pointed out.

"We have to, Teddy." Michael sighed. "We have to do this for him. Itï¿½s Gusï¿½ birthday. His son is coming home today. Let him have today. He needs that."

>>>>>>

The pounding on the dorm room door grew louder and louder. "Give me a minute!" Daphne yelled, rolling out of bed and sauntering to the door. Her things were sprawled all over the floor in an attempt to pack them before graduation. She swung it open. "Oh my God!" she smiled

"Surprise?" Justin smiled as Daphne flung herself into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked. "When did you get in?"

"Visiting you, and about an hour ago." he laughed.

"Well... how long are you staying?" Daphne asked. "When are you going back?"

"Iï¿½m not" Justin smiled. "Iï¿½m not going back." He sat on the edge of Daphneï¿½s bed. "Iï¿½m staying."

"In Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah, in Pittsburgh." Justin paused. "Iï¿½ve been thinking about it and... New York is nice. Busier than... any city in the world. And my work... they love my work. But... somethingï¿½s missing. My life was missing." Justin paused. "I know... this is gonna sound corny but.... I missed Brian. I know he would come almost every weekend but that wasnï¿½t enough. And with Gus coming in today for his party... I said fuck my opening, Iï¿½m going home. To my family. To Brian. To.... what I always dreamed of having...a family with him, a family of our own."

"Woah..." Daphne stopped him. "Are you serious? You canï¿½t just.... drop that on him like this."

"I wasnï¿½t planning on it," Justin assured her. "I just... I want to see him, surprise him."

Daphne laughed. "Well heï¿½ll sure be surprised to see you. Are you going to the loft or.... straight to the party?"

"To the party," Justin said. "But Iï¿½m gonna need your help."

Daphne nodded. "Anything." she said "Just name it."


End file.
